1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimum control method for controlling a loom for weaving in an optimized operating state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optimum loom control method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-239057 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,324). This known optimum loom control method gives priority to the operating rate of the loom and takes nothing into consideration for final and overall advantage. Consequently, it is possible that the control of the loom exclusively for the enhancement of the operating rate entails a reduction in overall advantage due to the deterioration of the quality of the fabric or an excessive increase in the energy consumption of the loom.
Accordingly, information on the quality of the fabric and the mode of energy consumption of the loom must be taken into consideration in addition to the operating rate for the optimum control of the loom.
In a weaving mill, the number of looms to be operated by one operator is decided on the basis of the results of analysis of the contents of work obtained by a time study or the like. In a group of looms, the operating rate of each loom is dependent on the operating rate of the rest of the looms. For example, even if the stop rate (S/cmpx) of one of the looms of a group is abnormally high, it is possible that the operating rate of the abnormal loom remains high if the rest of the looms operate at a high operating rate because the operator has sufficient time to repair the abnormal loom and is able to concentrate his effort on repairing the abnormal loom so that the abnormal loom is restarted only a short time after stoppage. On the other hand, it is also possible that the respective operating rates of the looms other than the abnormal loom are reduced due to the concentration of the repairing effort of the operator on only the abnormal loom which stops at a high stop rate (S/cmpx).
When the respective operating speeds of the loom of a group are increased uniformly to enhance the operating rate according to this known optimum loom control method, the operating speed of the abnormal loom which is in a bad operating condition and which is unsuitable for high-speed operation is increased to cause the abnormal loom to stop frequently, thereby decreasing the overall operating rate of the group of looms. Furthermore, an increase in the operating speed of the loom may increase the frequency of stoppage and may cause the deterioration of the quality of the fabric and may cause an excessive increase in energy consumption of the loom. Accordingly, information on the quality of the fabric and on the energy consumption of the loom must be taken into consideration, in addition to the operating rate of the loom, in raising the operating speed of the loom so that the loom operates at a high operating speed and at a high operating rate.